


It means Dangerous Thing

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Carving words out of Danger [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is here for like less than 10 seconds, Friends to Lovers, I love ya blondie but this isnt ur fic lol, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rescue Mission, act II approximately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Ever since Carver saved a stranger's life on the Wounded Coast they have grown quite close. Carver can tell Kirkwall is getting more dangerous and won't let his Qunari friend get caught in the crossfire
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Carving words out of Danger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540351
Kudos: 3





	It means Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouveyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/gifts).

“I can’t keep calling you  _ Qunari _ or  _ you _ . Do you have a name?”

“There are no names under the Qun, only titles.”

“What was your title then?”

“Saarebas, it means dangerous thing.” His voice fell quiet as he translated the word.

Carver furrowed his brows, “You are not a  _ thing _ , I won't call you that.”

Carver’s friend ran a hand through his hair, he seemed nervous, “Then call me, Speak.”

“Speak, alright. Mind if I ask why that name?”

Speak smiled softly, “It was the first word spoken to me in kindness.”

Carver had never understood how someone could be overwhelmed with happiness until that moment. He threw his arms around Speak. Speak gasped slightly but wrapped his arms around Carver as well.

Carver made sure to visit Speak as often as he could. Whenever his mentor at the smithy didn’t need him and Hawke wasn’t breathing down his neck he sat in that cool cave with Speak, who was slowly becoming the best friend Carver had ever had. He bought a blanket and pillow,

“I can’t imagine the bare rock is terribly comfortable.”

Speak looked confused at the items in his hands,

“Are you spending the night?” He asked.

Carver scratched the back of his neck,

“Uh no but if, I can if you want?” He tapped the items, “These are for you though, they’re a gift.” He said simply.

Speak held the blanket closer to his face, examining it like it was truly foreign to him,

“I’ve, no one has ever given me a gift before.” He blinked heavily, “Thank you, Carver.”

Things were getting bad for the qunari in Kirkwall. Tensions between the stranded strangers and the already on edge citizens of Kirkwall rising with each passing day. Carver had been helping Speak stay hidden out by the coast but he worried what could happen to him if he were ambushed when Carver wasn't there. It was after he heard about yet more Qunari ending up dead on the coast that he knew had to get Speak somewhere safe and fast. He headed out early in the morning, ever thankful his older sibling was a heavy sleeper. If all went according to plan he’d be out and back before Hawke even realized he had left. He wore a cloak despite the Kirkwall heat, it was about all he could find that had even a hope of obscuring Speak’s race.

When he arrived at Speak’s cave it was mid-afternoon. Carver was worried but not overwhelmingly so, if anything navigating Kirkwall at night might actually work in their favor. He entered the cave,

“Speak? You here?” He felt his throat tighten in fear when he didn’t immediately hear or see his friend respond to him. Had he been too late? Had someone found the still malnourished and twitchy Tal-Vashoth and killed him? Carver tried to steady the shaking in his hands as his mind went through all the myriad of ways Speak could’ve met his end and none of them were pleasant. A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of his panic. He spun around and saw Speak standing behind him,

“I hope I didn’t worry you,” He had a small pouch filled with berries, “I was getting some food.”

Carver threw his arms around Speak holding the qunari close to his chest. Just hearing Speaks voice seemed to put him at ease lately. He took a shaky breath as he let go of Speak,

“Is something wrong Carver?” Speak asked, his words still took effort but his speech was improving every day.

“I- I want you to live with me. I worry about you out here by yourself.” Carver felt his face flush as he realized it sounded quite foolish when he said it aloud. Speak was a grown man, he could take care of himself, Carver was getting himself all worked up over nothing, must’ve inherited the Hawke overprotective friend trait. Carver looked up at Speak, expecting his friend to casually laugh him off. 

But Speak didn’t laugh, he looked so soft, despite being seven feet tall he looked so small at this moment,

“You want me to stay with you?” He said it slowly like he was trying to comprehend the words as he said them. He looked touched.

“Of course I do! I, you’re-” Carver had tried his best  _ not  _ to think about how his feelings for Speak had developed since their first meeting, Speak needed a safe place to stay and Carver’s family had an estate, it was as simple as that.

“I want to keep you safe,” Carver said simply. He held out the cloak to Speak, “Wear this, it’ll help us get you into the city without too much trouble.”

Speak slowly donned the cloak, never taking his eyes off Carver, “You really are a protector, aren’t you?”

“You bring it out in me I guess.” He took Speak’s hand, “Come on, we should get going if we want to get you home before sundown.” Carver did his best to ignore both his racing heart and Speak’s hand in his. They walked mostly silently as they made their way to the outskirts of the city,

“Okay, this is where things might get a little hairy,” He looked up at Speak, whose horns were making the cloak’s hood rest in an odd lumpy way on his head, “You’re gonna have to slouch a bit, and make sure you look down.” He took Speak’s hands and squeezed them slightly, 

“But don’t worry, I’ll make sure we get home safe.” 

Speak leaned down and kissed Carver on the cheek chastely, “I trust you.” 

Carver sputtered for a few seconds before turning around, still holding Speak’s hand as he led him through the gates of Kirkwall. He still felt an echo of warmth where Speak had kissed him, if it weren’t for the fact that Speak was right behind him he’d be resting his hand on the spot, he still wasn’t entirely sure it had actually happened. He knew he couldn’t be focusing on that right now. There would be plenty of time for him to overanalyze his feelings for Speak and the kiss when they were safely inside the Hawke estate. It was nearing sunset when Carver saw the lift to Darktown. He picked up the pace slightly. While the cover of dark might’ve been helpful in the upper city traversing Darktown without even the filtered sunlight was a dangerous endeavor indeed. He pulled on the lever,

“We’re almost there, I promise.” Carver tried to keep the fear out of his voice if they were attacked there wouldn’t be much he could do. Carver knew how to fight of course but would he be able to keep Speak safe if they were attacked by say seven coterie dwarves? Carver tried to shake the images of Speak laying dead and bloodied in the dirt out of his mind. He felt Speak tense beside him as the lift reached its destination,

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“This is where you took me the first time, isn’t it?” Speak asked but his tone and his face betrayed that he well knew the answer.

“Anders will help us,” Carver said, hoping that reassured Speak at least a bit, he took Speak’s hand once more, “It’s not that much further, I swear.”

Speak nodded silently. Carver rested one hand on his sword hilt, if he got killed in a dark alley keeping Speak safe then well, there are certainly worse ways he could’ve died by now. Speak’s hand slipped out of his and for a moment Carver felt his lungs collapse before he felt both of Speak’s hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly. Carver looked over at his friend, Speak was shaking and it looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Carver steeled his heart and picked up the pace. Soon they had arrived to the outside of Anders’ clinic,

“I thought you didn’t live with Anders?” Speak asked.

“I don’t,” He pointed to a dilapidated looking ladder that went up a dark shaft,

“He does, however, live next to a secret entrance to my house.” He said with a smirk.

Anders came out of his clinic,

“I’ll watch the ladder if anyone tries to follow you they have to get through me,” Anders said, more to Speak than to Carver. Carver went up the ladder first,

“Follow me Speak, we’re almost home.” 

He heard Speak climbing behind him, after a few minutes he was unlocking the cellar door and pulling Speak up to safety. He took a relaxed breath for the first time that entire day as he looked at Speak, safe and  _ here. _

“You’re here! We made it.” He said with a soft laugh as he pulled Speak into him. Speak hugged him back and rested his head on Carver’s shoulder,

“Thank you.” He said, his breath tickling Carver’s throat,

“Of course.”

The moment shattered when there was a creaking door, Carver looked at the hatch they had come in by but it was still locked tight,

“Who’s down there?” Carver would recognize Hawke’s booming voice anywhere. He pulled Speak behind him,

“It’ll be okay, let me handle this.” He murmured.

Hawke headed down the stairs to the cellar, holding a ball of fire in their hands as a makeshift lantern,

“Carver? What are” Hawke noticed Speak from behind Carver, “And who the hell is that?”

“He’s my friend. You know just as well as I do it’s not safe for the Qunari. He’s Tal-Vashoth and I frankly don’t care if you agree with me or not because he’s not leaving.” Carver hadn’t raised his voice at Hawke like this in some time, but the idea of Hawke putting Speak in danger after everything just set his blood to boil. Some glint of realization passed through Hawke’s eyes,

“That’s fine, just next time, let me know okay?” And just like that Hawke was heading back up to the main house. Carver turned around to Speak again,

“That’s Hawke, they won’t be any trouble.” Carver sighed,

“Speak when you uh, when you kissed me” Carver began,

Speak’s body stiffened and worry flashed on his face,

“Did I, did I do it wrong?” He wrung his hands, “I thought I, I’d been led to believe that is what humans do when they like someone.”

Carver blinked a few times, “No, no you’re right Speak that is one of the reasons people kiss. It’s just usually for someone you’re, romantically interested in.” Carver felt his heart twist, here it was the moment Speak realized he’d accidentally sent the entirely wrong message and their friendship would always have that awkward misunderstanding hanging between them. 

Speak visibly relaxed,

“So I  _ did  _ do it right. I’m glad.” He said at last. Carver felt his heart pounding in his throat, this seemed like a dream. But no, it was happening right in front of him. He took Speak’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, he felt the bumps and scars from where they’d been sewn shut for so long but they still felt so soft,

“Yes Speak, you did it right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yea babey you thought I was done with my dragon age??? think again!!!! Speak is my baby but Jordyn/Prouveyrac has custody on the weekends lol. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you want more of Speak and Carver's story  
my tumblr is alinnsurana come talk to me!!!


End file.
